


if you only knew it's you

by softestdahyun



Category: TWICE (Band), Twice Mimo
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Love Confessions, Mina is oblivious, and so is Momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestdahyun/pseuds/softestdahyun
Summary: Mina's lost in her thoughts and it does not go unnoticed.





	1. one

Mina had been thinking about the same thing for weeks now, long ago she had realized she had feelings for her friend, Momo, it was the way she smiled, the way she would just be optimistic about everything, how she would laugh at the littlest things, just the way she would see the world was what had Mina's mind occupied. 

They had just finished their last concert, so they were in a van on their way to their hotel.

Mina was sharing a van with Nayeon, who was sitting next to her, Jeongyeon who was in front of her, and Momo who was next to Jeongyeon and in front of Nayeon. 

Nayeon was focusing on Mina who was clearly deep in her thoughts, Jeongyeon was looking out of the window, and Momo was in her own world listening to music and dancing to whatever she was listening to.

After a while of looking at Mina, and realizing that she went from deep thinking to looking at Momo, and then back to thinking, and then back to Momo, Nayeon decided to ask. 

"So, are you gonna tell her, or what?" Nayeon said quietly to Mina while looking at Momo.

"Tell her what?" Mina looked at her with a bit of surprise in her eyes when she replied.

"That you like her," Nayeon said with a smile, focusing on her japanese friend's reaction.

"That I-? Why? How-?" Mina stuttered in surprise, “How do you know?" she said in the lowest tone while looking away. 

"How doesn't she know" Jeongyeon joined while pointing subtly at Momo, who was still listening to music, not realizing what was going on behind her.

Nayeon laughed at the girl's comment, and Mina was just looking through the window trying to hide her blushing cheeks. 

"Jeongyeon is right tho, Momo is just too oblivious, because how hasn't she realized? You look at her like you would give her the world." 

Mina looked down, she was blushing badly, she hadn't felt this embarrassed in a while, but her friends were right, she did look at Momo like that, but that was because she would give her the world if she asked her to. 

"So, will you tell her?" Nayeon asked in a more serious tone now, slowly getting closer to Mina to reassure her.

"I would like to, but... I don't know, what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Mina answered looking at her own hands, "What if it changes everything? What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, what if she gets ma-"

Jeongyeon held Mina's hands to stop her, the japanese girl was starting to talk really fast and getting visibly worried, so she gave her a warm smile while pressuring softly her friend's hand. "Mina, do you really think that Momo," Jeongyeon pointed at the dancer subtly.

"the Momo that spends the whole day with you if you feel a bit sick, that would give you all her food if you were hungry, that holds you whenever she feels scared because you reassure her. You really think that _that_ Momo would stop talking to you because of this?"

"Mina, she likes you back, and we all can see that" Nayeon added when Jeongyeon finished talking. 

"Yeah, only you can't see it, and she can't see it, but everyone else can" Jeongyeon added giggling.

"Just go for it, stop waiting, we're all here for you" Nayeon finished, and then sat back properly on her car seat, and so did Jeongyeon. 

Mina spent the whole trip looking out the window, thinking about what her friends just told her. 

——————

20 minutes later they arrived at their hotel. Everyone went to see their dorms first, and after that, they reunited in 2yeon's room. 

"So, we're finally done with the tour! Let's celebrate with a pajama party and some snacks? " Nayeon said enthusiastically.

"I'm in!" Chaeyoung and Dahyun replied at the same time and high-fived when they realized. 

Tzuyu, Sana, and Jihyo laughed at DubChaeng, and then replied: "We're in too." 

"If there's food, of course, I'm in!" Momo said with a smile, which made Mina giggle. 

Jeongyeon looked at Mina, and then at Nayeon, who too realized the way Mina reacted.

"Okay so Jihyo, Nayeon and I, will stay here so we can organize the beds and everything else, Sana, Dahyun, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung you go to the other member's room and bring whatever you think we could need," Jeongyeon said. 

"We're at it, boss!" Dahyun replied and went out of the room with the girls.

"Momo, you and Mina can go buy snacks and something to drink! Since you know what everyone likes to eat here." Jeongyeon said getting up to give the japanese girls money. 

As soon as Mina heard " _you and Mina_ " she had already got lost, she didn't hear anything else, Jeongyeon and Nayeon knew about her feelings and they're making her spend some time alone with her! She was just standing there, looking at the void, until she heard Nayeon get close to her and whisper something in her ear. 

"This is your moment, tell her how you feel!" Nayeon stepped back to see Mina's reaction. 

"I– I can't, how do I do it, what can I say?" Mina looked at her hands, and then at Nayeon's eyes when she felt her hold her hands. 

"Just tell her how you feel, what you feel when you're with her. Let the words flow." Nayeon whispered and then let Mina's hands go when she realized Momo was looking at them, and waiting for Mina to go buy the snacks. 

"Okay..." Mina said and walked to the door with Momo. 

"You ready, Momo? Did Jeongyeon hand you the money?" Mina asked with a soft smile to what Momo nodded. 

"Okay, let's go." Mina opened the door and let Momo walk out first then she followed her. 

They had walked out of the hotel just a few seconds ago but there were still no words between them, and Mina had started to feel a bit uncomfortable. 

"Everything okay? You seemed nervous awhile ago when talking to Nayeon" Momo started talking when she noticed Mina's strange attitude.

Mina looked at her as soon as she heard Momo's voice and bit her lip before answering "I, yes, I'm okay. We were just talking about some stuff, but it's all good."

"You seem pretty close to Nayeon lately, I thought maybe something happened." she said with a smile and kept walking "There's a little store there, we can go see if we find some good snacks" Momo added. 

"Oh, no, nothing happened, I just talked to her about a few things that were on my mind, but nothing bad. And yes, let's go see there. " Mina walked a bit faster and Momo just looked at her, and then walked at Mina's pace. 

"Ohh, okay, I was so sure she liked Jeongyeon, I guess I can't read people as well as I thought." Momo laughed and opened the store's door for Mina. 

"W– What do you mean? Who liked Jeongyeon?" Mina said in surprise while walking in the store, then just stood there waiting for Momo to enter. 

Momo stopped in front of her, "Nayeon, I thought she liked Jeongyeon, but now I can see that she liked you, and you like her." She smiled and started walking to the snack's aisle.

Mina just stood there in shock for a few seconds, processing what the dancer had just said, she thought she liked Nayeon!? She truly is as oblivious as the girls had said. 

She walked fast to catch Momo and slowed down her pace when she reached her side "I don't like Nayeon! I mean, I like her but as a friend, not as anything else. I actually like someone else."

Momo stopped and looked at her, and she could see how Mina had regretted what she has just said because she was blushing and looking down. 

"Forget what I said, I just blurted it out and didn't realize, " Mina said in an even lower voice tone. "Let's just choose the snacks" 

"Ohh, c'mon! We're friends, Mitang! You can tell me these things, I'm curious now! Who is it?" She said looking directly at Mina who was just looking at the snacks. 

"Is it Chaeyoung? Or is it Jihyo? Is it Tzuyu? is it someone else outside the group!?" Momo said pretty fast and smiling the whole time, "I'm curious, tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"None of them, Momo, just forget it, I didn't mean to say that" Mina said avoiding Momo's face, she was blushing, and if she looked at the girl right now she would probably melt right there. 

"Okay... but if you need to talk about it with someone I'm here too, I always am" Momo said smiling and put a hand on Mina's shoulder stroking her slowly and then walked closer to the snacks. 

"If you only knew it's you." Mina blurted out and then stood there in silence, did she just say that out loud? she just closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Maybe she didn't hear me " she thought, and then turned around. 

Mina stood there, looking directly at Momo's eyes, she was looking at her, she wasn't smiling, but it still felt warm, and somehow reassuring. 

"What... what do you mean If I only knew it's me?" the dancer asked a bit unsure, "maybe I heard wrong, you talked pretty low, even lower than usual, but I was next to you so I heard it..." she smiled and started playing with her hair. 

"Oh... I–," Mina looked down blushing, this was the moment, she had the opportunity to confess her feelings, Momo was standing right there in front of her with that beautiful smile of her, but she couldn't do it. 

"I meant that I tried to talk to you, but you were busy so I talked to Nayeon first." She replied looking down, she already felt bad and regretted lying to Momo, but she wouldn't be able to see the girl she loved reject her if she confessed. 

"Ohh...okay, but if you need to talk, I'm never busy for you, Mitang " Momo replied with a bit of disappointment in her voice, and then turned around to take some snacks. 

Momo chose the snacks and Mina chose the drinks, they paid for them and left the store without talking, Mina was feeling down and Momo could see that, but she didn't want to force her to talk, that's the last thing she needed right now, so she just gave her some space. 

Mina would look at Momo every once in a while, they were walking noticeably slow, and the girls at the dorm were already worrying about them. 

They stopped when they heard a phone ring. 

It was Mina's phone, and she had received a message, Momo looked at the screen and saw who the sender was. 

"It's Nayeon, you should reply to her, I'll hold your bags." the dancer offered and Mina handed her her bags. 

"I'll answer quickly " Mina said unlocking her phone. 

Momo just put the bags down and looked at Mina, asking herself why did she feel something weird in her stomach when she saw Nayeon's message? Why did she feel disappointed with Mina's answer when they were in the store? She was lost in her thoughts. 

**"How's everything going? Why are you taking so long? Did you talk to Momo? Did you confess?"—NY**

**"We bought the snacks and we're going back. I think I screwed up."—MN**

After Mina replied Nayeon's text she locked her phone and put it back in her pocket, then looked at Momo who seemed lost, which isn't usual in her, did she make her feel that way? The last thing she wanted was to make Momo feel bad, or sad. 

"It was Nayeon asking why we were taking so long, but I already told her we're on our way back" Mina took her bags and waited for Momo to take hers and continue walking, but the dancer didn't, she just stood there. 

"Are you okay?" Mina asked looking at Momo, and the dancer shook her head and then nodded. 

"Yes, yes, sorry I was zoning out." She smiled and took her bags and walked in front of Mina. 

Mina followed her, after a few minutes of walking they were in front of the hotel, they hadn't talked, the whole walk was just silence, only their steps were heard, and Mina couldn't stop thinking about how she would lose the opportunity to confess, she wanted to do it, but she was so scared, she knew that the moment they walked in the hotel she would have lost her chance, they wouldn't be alone again in a while, so she took a deep breath and decided to do it. 

"It's now or never" she said out loud, and Momo turned around to look at her. 

"Eh?" Momo said looking at the japanese girl.

Mina walked to Momo, and stopped when she was in front of her, put her bags down and took a deep breath again. 

"It's now or never, I said..." Mina repeated looking at Momo's face, who just showed confusion. 

"When I said that at the store... about if you only knew it was you... it was about _me_ liking _you_ , " Mina said and looked down at her hands, then looked back up at Momo's eyes, who was just there, staring at her, with her mouth open a little bit. 

"I like you, Momoring. And I've liked you for a while now, and Nayeon noticed it, which is why I talked to her about it... I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I was so scared that you would reject me, or get mad at me, and that's the last thing I want. I'm not asking you to reply to this or to feel pressured to tell me anything, but I couldn't lose the chance of telling you." 

Mina bit her lip when she finished talking, she was blushing hard, and her hands were shaking, she hadn't been this nervous in a long time, but she also felt relieved. But she just couldn't decipher Momo's face, she was just looking at her, her mouth still open.


	2. chapter two

"Mina... I" Momo closed her eyes for a few seconds, and Mina was just looking at her. 

"Momo, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sa—" Mina was interrupted by Momo's finger that was placing on top of Mina's lips. 

"Mina, can I kiss you?" Momo reached for Mina's hands with hers and intertwined their fingers. 

"You want to kiss me?" Mina said in almost a whisper before biting her bottom lip, she was shaking and Momo could feel it in her hands. 

"Yes, Mitang. If you don't mind." Momo said moving closer to Mina, her lips were just millimeters away from Mina's, she could feel the japanese girl's warm breath. 

Mina just nodded, she was speechless, she had thought about every scenario she could imagine but she never saw herself being kissed by Momo a minute after she confessed, not that she didn't want it, she was in paradise, but she just wasn't expecting it. 

Momo could feel Mina's lips trembling, the dancer was nervous as well, but her mind was just telling her to do it, so she did. She cupped Mina's cheek with her right hand and started caressing her with her thumb. 

The kiss didn't last much but it felt like they were stuck on time, they forgot about everything when their lips were touching, Momo's touch made Mina feel calmer, she stopped trembling when she felt the dancer's thumb caressing her cheek and she could have swore that she was flying, she had never felt that way but now that was the only thing she wanted to feel from now on. 

Momo was the one that pulled apart first, but she stood there, as close as she could be without kissing her. Mina still had her eyes closed, and didn't want to open them yet, she wanted to stay there forever. 

"I like you too, " Momo whispered with a smile, "but I hadn't realized, I think I just put two and two together now that you told me." She moved away and looked into Mina's now open eyes. 

"When I first saw you with Nayeon, so close, I felt a bit uneasy, but I thought it was because you were just trusting her with something and not me, then I thought that you liked her, and I was feeling upset, but again I thought it was because you didn't tell me." Mina laughed softly and bit her lip again. 

"But then after I heard what you said at the store, but you told me it wasn't me I felt upset again, I didn't know why, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. But now I know why, and it's because I feel the same way." Momo giggled nervously, staring at Mina who was just staring at her, without saying anything. 

"Mitang?" She asked and her smile turned into a worried expression.

"Yes, yes, I was just processing what you said... I can't believe Nayeon and Jeongyeon were right, we were both just oblivious." Mina said in a soft laugh. 

"Eh? What do you mean?" Momo replied in confusion. 

"They both somehow knew I had feelings for you, and they told me to tell you because, according to them, there was no way you wouldn't like me back!" Mina blushed and looked down at her hand that was still being held by Momo's. 

"Ehh!? And here I was thinking that you liked Nayeon" the dancer laughed, "I'm so embarrassed, how didn't I see it before?"

"It doesn't matter now, Momoring, but I'm glad I told you, if I hadn't, I would have never done it. Now, let's go in, the girls must be worried or starving." the japanese girl said laughing while taking her bags from the floor. 

"Wait, before we go in, can I kiss you one last time?" Momo asked feeling her cheeks go even redder than before. 

"Of course you can." 

Momo moved closer to her and kissed Mina's soft lips for a few seconds, she pulled apart with the biggest smile she could show and took her bags.

“Let’s go in” Momo said, and started walking, but before Mina started walking she took her phone and opened the messages app.

**“So, turns out that I didn’t screw it up.” - MN**

She sent the message and put her phone back in her pocket.

“Let’s go in” Mina said walking quickly to catch Momo.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I liked writing it, I had already finished this chapter when I posted the first one but I had to check it again and again because I wasn't sure.   
> Thank you for reading! and thanks to @dahyunayeon for helping me with it again!   
> You can find me at my twitter @softestdahyun

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all like it! i'll post the next chapter soon! i'd love to hear your opinions  
> my twitter is @softestdahyun  
> https://curiouscat.me/softestdahyun  
> 


End file.
